


Impressions

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"Every seven-year-old deserves a superhero. That's just how it is."- My Grandmother Asked Me To Tell You She's Sorry, Fredrik Backman
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/gifts).



> Love BnHA AU, very self-indulgent

Shōyō couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. The UA student stood proudly in front of his peers, somehow still standing out despite being a head shorter than them. The crowd in the terraces was going wild as he walked to the stage, and when he finally had his Gold medal around his neck, the seven-year old ginger cheered with them.  
  


* * *

  
  
He took a deep breath at the classroom’s door. He needed to make a perfect debut by leaving a good first impression. Surely heroes, even wannabe ones, wouldn’t be interested in nor impressed by the buzzing mess he had been the whole way here from his house. Tugging on the tie of his uniform one last time, he straightened himself and slid the door open with a loud bang.  
  
“GOOD MORNING, NICE TO MEET YOU MY NAME IS HINATA SHŌYŌ HOPE WE’LL GET ALONG”  
  
He bowed deeply only to realise, once he had lifted his head, that the room was actually empty. He didn’t have the time to process before he heard a voice behind him.  
  
“Wa~~h, that sure was embarrassing.”  
  
Blushing furiously, he turned around and lifted his glare high. The boy in front of him was tall, a malicious smirk plastered on his face, eyes full of pity behind thin frames. Shōyō squinted his eyes more at the hostile display and was about to yell when he heard a soft, frantic voice.  
  
“Tsukki ! What did you say ?”  
  
On his right, a horrified freckled face came into view.  
  
“I’m so sorry about him ! I promise it’s just his sense of humour, he isn’t a bad person at all ! Whatever he told you, please don’t take it to heart.”  
  
A strange sense of calmness took over the ginger.  
  
The boy bowed while the blond meanie rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yamaguchi, stop that. You don’t have to apologise for me.”  
  
The dark-haired boy sent a small smile to the still pouting blond before looking back at him.  
  
“Hi ! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, class 1-F, Support course, and this is Tsukishima Kei, your classmate.”  
  
Embarrassed for reasons beyond his understanding, he fidgeted.  
  
“I’m Hinata Shōyō, class 1-A Hero course.”  
  
The blond boy sighed deeply.  
  
“Shrimp, could you move inside already instead of blocking the way ? The line is getting long outside.”  
  
He glanced in the general direction but couldn’t see past the two friends into the hallway. At this exact moment, Yamaguchi disappeared from his line of sight and a scowling, scary face with the deepest, bluest eyes he had ever seen replaced it.  
  
The boy, however, upon seeing him, looked confused.  
  
“Are you lost ?”  
  
The loud, echoing laugh of Tsukishima did nothing to ease his obfuscation.  
  
“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY !?”  
  
In his anger, he flexed his knees and released, feet leaving the ground.  
  
 _Oops._  
  
His eyes widened as he realised his mistake and just had the time to see the same expression mirrored in everyone’s face before his head hit the ceiling and he crashed on the floor.  
  
He groaned in pain.  
  
“Oh my God ! Are you okay ??”  
  
The ginger turned in the direction of the voice. The man looked older. Probably their homeroom teacher then.  
  
Great. As far as first impressions went, he was fairly sure he couldn’t have done more iconic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
